fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mizutai
Mizutai is a Wolvegorian with an simple goal and motivation: to find his corrupt brother and kill him. The character was introduced in Pink Lemonade during the Galactic Tour arc, crossing paths with the main characters while on Thorn's ship. The character was created by as a "hero of another story" type of character that would serve as a interesting ally/antagonist for the group. Mizutai is a Wolvegorian hailing from the planet of Oulara, which is surrounded in a black, toxic gas that was created by his corrupted brother. Having barely gotten out alive, Mizutai feels partially responsible due to him sharing a familial connection with the fiend that did this to the planet. As such, he sets out to kill his brother to put a end to his awful spell. Description Mizutai is a blue Wolvergorian with white highlights in his fur, notably in his head crest, torso, and mouth. He also has black highlights of fur at the end of his arms and tail. He wears a armored chestplate and a pair of black and red water resistant pants with a cloak around his waist. He wears a black and white scarf around his neck and carries a katana in a sheath around his back. He additionally wears two leather shoulder guards. Personality Mizutai is a fierce warrior who doesn't let much get in his way, although can't help himself to do favors for people in trouble. Somewhat of a traveling hero, he is searching for his brother, although usually doesn't disclose his mission to murder said brother, which has led to some interesting interactions. He has a strict no-kill rule, preserving it for his brother. This is said to be a somewhat selfish and nonsensical desire of his, but he seems unwilling to even bend on this. Mizutai has a somewhat mysterious past. While the only thing he has stated about his past is that his brother was corrupted and has killed a ton of people on his planet, further interactions with people who have met Mizutai in the past imply there may in fact be more going on. Mizutai can't seem to get specific details consistent about what happened to his planet, stating that either he and his brother are the last of the Wolvergorians or that most were evacuated prior to the attack- often shifting between these two details in specific in the same conversation. Mizutai also has a liking for a certain kind of mushroom known as the Angella, which he crushes into bits and chunks before using it to treat to his wounds. This is said to be some sort of drug for him, as he appears to be in a trance like state after using it. Background Mizutai is a mysterious character with a odd, jumbled past. The only consistent detail he has shared publicly is that his brother was corrupted through some sort of force and shrouded the planet in a black toxic gas that either killed everyone or most were able to escape the gas's effects. Additionally, such details as to whether his parents are alive or dead, whether he himself was there when his brother was corrupted, or even what his brother looks like, seems to wildly vary all the time. Appearances ''Pink Lemonade Powers and Abilities Mizutai has the powers of Hydrokinesis and Aura, capable of bending water to his whims and uses Aura to further enhance his abilities. He also has skill in the katana, able to use it in conjunction with his water abilities and Aura. Specific Abilities Relationships Pinku Rozen TBA Trivia *Mizutai is meant to be somewhat of a parallel to Zerita. **Both were looking for their brothers, although Mizutai wanted to kill his but Zerita wanted to just reunite with hers. **Mizutai takes after wolves while Zerita takes after cat-like creatures. **Both trained to learn Aura. **Water is used to contain radiation, as it can reduce it's power. Gallery Mizutai.png|Mizutai's original design MizutaiNewPainted.png|Mizutai's tightened design from Pink Lemonade Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wolvegorians Category:Pink Lemonade